Morning Princess
by Luvdarain5
Summary: An early morning training session for Princess Minako changes her life when she finds love and passion! Please R&R this lovely, fluffy fic.


Morning Princess

By Luvdarain5

Disclaimer-Dont own Sailor Moon, but someday i may. Someday...sigh

>>>

"Morning Princess" Greeted the palace maid who had come to wake her up. Minako nodded sleepily. "Morning."

"Good Morning Highness" a palace guard posted outside her bedroom door added. She pulled the door shut behind her, leaving the warm bed behind with real regret.

"Morning Rowan." She said, still moving slowly. She was NOT awake, nor was she happy to be up at this hour. But her guardian insisted this was the best time to train, so up she was, and on her way out into the chilly halls of the palace when she would much rather be under a downy blanket dreaming away.

She trudged slowly and unwillingly out to the main dining hall, it was empty as it was still incredibly early yet and headed directly to the kitchen, a favorite place for her. Not only did she love food but also she loved the warmth, smell and hominess of the place.

She sat for a few minutes on a milking stool near the fire, happily eating bread and cheese, a simple meal to start the day off with, and listened to the harmless chatter as the kitchen maids and cooks gossiped about the local townsfolk.

The conversation turned to the Moon palace and Minako listed a little more keenly but still with only half an ear. She had just returned from a visit there, as she split her time between her home world and the Moon.

Even though she was only 16, she was being trained to become the leader of the Sailor Senshi, and it was a responsibility she took seriously. But she still longed to be taken care of at times, and for now, was happy to forget her duties and just be young again, if only for a moment. Home with her family, surrounded by loving servants and staff and the familiarity of her home world.

The door to the kitchen swung open at that moment and the tall form of her guardian and keeper appeared. Minako hunched out of sight, she really wanted to finish her meal before going out to train.

"Good Morning Ladies" Artemis said, bowing his head in courtly respect to the women. "Have you seen the Princess?" His beautifully cultured voice caused the staff to stop talking entirely, just to listen to the sound of it.

"Good Morning Sir Artemis" The head cook spoke, since the other women were simpering and cowering, unable to speak in the presence of such male beauty. "I haven't seen her yet, but when I do, I will tell her that she is needed." She said, blocking his view of the girl in question seated behind her.

He frowned. "Thank you Madam." He said formally, then backed out of the door presumably to continue his search.

The other women giggled and sighed, having fresh fodder for gossip in the form of the mysterious and handsome man.

Minako straightened up on the stool. "Thanks Lalinda!" She said gaily, "You're the best!"

Lalinda ignored the slightly censures looks from some of the other cooks for her falsehood and turned to run a hand over the long hair of the woman-child in front of her. "You finish your food and get out there, or I won't cover for you next time." She spoke in mock serious tones.

Lalinda had been head cook in the kitchen for years and had helped look after the young Princess for much of that time. Minako's mother knew that a Princess belonged to all her people, not just her parents, and though it was hard at times, she had shared her upbringing with the entire palace and country.

Minako nodded obediently, then began to eat more heartily, finishing off her meal so she wouldn't get Lalinda in trouble.

Dusting off the crumbs from her fingers, she chugged a bottle of milk to wash down the bread, then with a kiss for Lalinda's cheek and a quick flash of tongue at the younger cooks, she dashed out, leaving laughter in her wake.

Minako ran out towards the courtyard, feeling better now that she had food in her belly. She wrapped her cloak tighter around her though, when she burst out into the chilly gray morning. Why Artemis preferred to train out doors, when there was a whole room devoted to her training inside where a fire could be built to ward off the coolness, Minako would never understand.

But then there was a lot she didn't understand about her keeper. He was older than her by five years and they were as different as night and day. He was so serious, devoted solely to her upbringing and training almost to the exclusion of all else. She liked to laugh and have fun and didn't understand why she couldn't enjoy herself while learning but he strenuously discouraged it. She had tutors that didnt mind her sense of humor and she still managed to learn, so what was his problem anyways?

As Minako looked around for Atemis, she thought about the younger cooks comments about him. They thought he was handsome and she supposed he was, but he was skinny and pale to her way of thinking. Not like that husky warrior she had seen on a recent Earth visit. She thought about the large bronzed figure of the beefy Kunzite. He had been shirtless at the time, in a training session with his fellow shiteneu and clearly showing off for the ladies. His arrogance was well know, and probably deserved, but Minako had fallen hard, just like the rest of the girls there and he still figured into her daydreams now and then.

"Good Morning Princess" Said a low voice close to her ear and Minako yelped turning quickly around to be faced with her wretched tormentor-Artemis. He bowed from the waist, as was customary to show respect for a royal member. "Now that you have finished your breakfast, perhaps we can begin our training."

She flushed guiltily and he raised an eyebrow in derision. "You thought I did not know you were there? Nothing about you escapes my attention your Highness." He said. It sounded almost threatening to her and she cleared her throat in nervousness.

"Well I'm here now and ready to get started!" She sounded perkier than she felt, and fell in behind him when he turned to lead her towards the thick growth of trees further from the palace walls.

The spot was not one of the guards favorites, as it make it difficult to keep an eye on things and people, but the royal family had not been willing to cut down the beautiful tree's and bushes, and it make a lovely spot for secret clandestine meetings, the stuff royal courts thrived on.

At the moment though, there was no one there. Minako saw that Artemis had rolled out a large mat of woven straw that covered a lot of the grass. Lying on the ground at the edge of one corner were various weapons and a couple long poles for fighting. It looked to be another strenuous morning of physical combat, but at least she would warm up quickly Minako thought.

"If you please," Artemis said, turning to face her and reached up long, nimble fingers to undo the tie of her cloak. "You will not need this." Minako felt a little embarrassed at his close proximity and the intimacy of him undoing her clothes, if only her outer wear.

He moved in close, his face inches from hers as he slid the cloak off her shoulders. Her heart raced a little and she blinked up at him, unsure of his intentions, but he never even glanced down at her, his only goal to remove the garment. Once it was loose he pulled away, carrying the cloak with him to lie on the grass beside the weapons.

Lately Minako had been experiencing a lot of moments like this. Increased heart rate, lingering glances and increased awareness of him. She was confused and didn't care for what was happening to her. He was her guardian and trainer, had been so for the past 4 years and she had always disdained her lessons and time with him. His cold formal attitude had not fostered a close relationship with her, but she respected him as she was required to and did as he instructed but nothing more.

"This morning we will begin with some practice moves to warm up with before we begin sparring." He told her, removing his own white jacket so that he was left with a black short sleeved shirt and white pants tied with a thin black-fringed cloth, the ends hanging loosely. He slipped off his boots so that he was barefoot and walked with purposeful strides across the mat, gesturing for her to join him.

She rubbed her arms for warmth and did as he indicated, moving to stand beside. Clad in a short dress similar to her Sailor Senshi uniform without decoration or adornments, her arms and legs were exposed to the elements but enabled her to move with ease during training. He began some simple exercises that she parodied and the two moved in concert as they stretched arms, extended legs and arched bodies, preparing themselves for the more difficult maneuvers to come.

Artemis straightened and stepped in front of her, motioning her to continue the stretches while he critically eyed her form. "Extend those arms Princess," He told her, reaching out a hand to position her arm higher.

Minako hated this, hated looking incompetent like this. She was young and still learning but the calisthenics were basic principles she had begun at a tender age and knew backwards and forwards. That he was critisizing her aggravated her and prompted the frown that marred her beautiful features as she stretched further.

"You seem displeased Princess" He commented as he circled behind her to check her positioning. She ground her teeth together but didn't comment. He pretended deference to her but they both knew he was in charge and it made her crazy. The one person she longed to order around was the one person she had no say over.

She set her jaw and completed the regimen, standing ruler straight and unsmiling.

Artimes walked behind her again, this time to hide a smile. She hated to be criticized however minimally and this was often the best way to get her motivated when she was disinclined to participate.

He circled around to face her again; his face a mask of authority and instructed her to pick out any two weapons from the collection he had brought. Cocking an eyebrow she turned sharply on a heel and marched over to the pile, examining her choices. Finally she returned with the two long wooden poles and handed him one, while she tested the weight of the other, swinging it around in a few practice arcs.

Artemis did the same, then walked to the center of the mat and beckoned her with a crooked finger. "Let's begin." She did not observe the formalities of polite combat; she did not bow or acknowledge that this was a friendly spar. She advanced with her pole raised, quickly moving into attack mode.

He was prepared for this and blocked her easily enough; the two moving silently around the mat, the only sound was the thwacking of the wooden poles striking off one another. Her earlier conniption was forgotten and she feel into routine parries and thrusts, not putting any effort into strategy, only focusing on landing blows, however ineffectively.

Artemis stepped back quickly and grabbed her pole as she lowered it for another point. She was caught off balance and stumbled back to fall on her rear and he stood over her holding her weapon aloft. "Bad form Princess, shall we try again, this time with more attention on the task at hand?"

Minako jumped up, enraged and grabbed the pole from him. "There was nothing wrong with my form Tihmes!" She said using the nickname she had given him.

He shook his head, indicating he didn't agree with that assessment.

"Enough chatter Princess, let's get back to your training." He handed her the pole and returned to the center of the mat, waiting for her to come at him again. He was surprised when she threw down the pole in a burst of feeling.

"NO!" She refused, her arms crossed and hair billowing behind her in the wind, making him think of a Valkerie.

"All right, what would you prefer to do then?" He asked calmly, apparently nothing ruffled his feathers.

She thought a moment; she would really love to wring his neck, but didn't think he would give her the opportunity. Then an idea struck her. "Hand-to-hand combat." She ordered. His face showed surprise but nonetheless he agreed, bending in a smooth motion to pick up the poles and toss them out of the way.

He waved a hand for her to precede him back to the center, then waited as she positioned herself, hunkering down into a matching crouch. "Begin." He said, and she surged forward, launching her small body against his, not attempting to pin him, but instead trying to unbalance him.

He sidestepped her easily, and the two danced in a half circle, each trying to find an opening in which to topple the other. They moved in and separated, only to repeat the move again. Minako still wore and expression of anger and suddenly he felt angry with himself, he had not done anything to deserve her censure, save his job.

He waited until she lunged at him, missing, and in a graceful movement he caught her, pulling her body tightly against his as they fell on the mat and rolled, both trying to gain the upper hand by capturing the other.

Artemis grappled with Minako's wrists, finally finding purchase and rolled her under him, using his knees and thighs to hold her hips in place. He held her arms firmly over her head on the mat, and he leaned forward, his long white hair escaping the tie back to frame his face.

The two were both now breathing harder from the exertions, the chill of the morning definitely chased off by their heated wrangling. "You're getting better Princess, but still nowhere good enough to be me." He said firmly, without arrogance. She struggled for a moment to no avail. She stilled, thinking in military tactics how to outsmart her enemy if she couldn't outmaneuver them. An idea came to her, so shocking she wondered if she could do it, then remembered his rude comments and decided she could.

He leaned in closer over her body, sending more of his weight onto his shoulders and arms so that their faces were aligned. "Giving up so soon?" He asked, and this time she did detect arrogance in his voice. She put her plan into action, and used the movement of her fingers to wriggle one hand free. Since he didn't suspect anything, he released just the one, moving his free hand next to her head, waiting to see what she would do.

She reached up a hand to the end of his hair close to her and tangled her fingers into it, playing with the strands, appearing to be mesmerized by the softness. He watched her, his face giving away nothing but not stopping her either. Seeing that her first attempt didn't work, she released his hair to reach up further, her fingers sliding into the cotton shirt to palm the solid chest beneath it. She felt the rapid beat of his heart, faster than normal and it emboldened her to do more. She traced nimble fingers on an invisible line up his chest, finding the column of his throat and continuing on to his face.

Still he made no move and his expression did not change. She was beginning to think that despite his increased heart rate he was not affected by her touch and she was beginning to feel foolish. If he mocked her now, she would just tell him it was part of her plan, but the truth was the feel of him was begging to affect _her_ instead and she knew her flushed cheeks gave her away.

Minako trailed her fingertips over his firm jaw, then blinking under his intense gaze, she slowly journeyed up to his mouth, running a neatly trimmed nail over the sensual mouth. She tracked the bow of his lower, then upper lip, and then unable to stop herself she traced it again. Rubbing her thumb over the tight seem, her own lips parted in anticipation.

"Tihmes" She said in a hushed voice, wanting to pull him down to her, wanting him to feel what she was feeling, for them to explore this madness together, not a one sided longing.

A twig snapped nearby and Minako froze, her hand still on his mouth as she turned her head to survey the area where the sound came from. She saw a brown and white coat dart by and breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's just a deer…" She began, but her attention was brought back to Artemis forcibly when his mouth opened against her fingers and his tongue darted out to lick the pad of her thumb.

She gasped soundlessly, holding still so he could repeat the movement. He did so more slowly and her eyes closed in pleasure then re-opened in slumberous invitation. She released a breath and smiled up at him, a womanly smile that tempted him to do all sorts of things. He wondered if she knew what that look promised, but doubted she was aware.

Her arm grew tired and she drew it back down, resting her hand on her stomach listlessly. He released her other wrist to see what she would do, both of his lightly muscled arms braced on large hands on either sides of her head.

"Minako" He said throatily, his voice full of longing, and she her eyes widened in surprise. He never called her by her name, always referring to her as Princess or Highness or some derivative. His use of her name was more intimate than anything else he could say or do and the word felt like an erotic caress.

She swallowed, then decided she couldn't stop now. She leaned herself up on her elbows so that she was tantalizingly close to him, her body touching his from the legs down. "Tihmes, do you want to…" She wondered if she could say the daring words. Then licking her lips, spoke quickly before she lost her nerve. "To kiss me?" She asked. She tilted her head just so that if he decided to, he could lean down and close in now and she would be perfectly positioned.

He leaned back on his haunches, and she missed his warmth. He sat with hands on his hips for a moment, studying her, and thinking private thoughts he wasn't willing to share. "No." He said in answer to her question. Then he shocked her by reaching down to untuck his shirt and pulling it off over his head, tossing it on the grass at the edge of the mat. Minako's wary look was replaced by one of disbelief, eyes about to pop out of her head. A kiss was one thing, but she had no intention of…of doing whatever it was he was thinking of doing.

He stood, looming over her while she remained still propped on her elbows and backside between his legs, unsure of what he would do next. She couldn't help the feminine shiver of appreciation as she looked up at him. He was tall of course, and she had mockingly called him skinny but the truth was he was lean and firm, his training kept him fit and his fighting gave him a defined firm physique. And truth be told, his face was beautiful, those all-knowing silvery gray eyes and the long silky hair were mesmerizing, and she began to think that maybe she _would_ allow him to do whatever it was he was thinking of.

He reached down a hand to help her stand, and she accepted, never breaking eye contact, nervous and exhilarated all at the same time. He pulled her up, her body in intimate contact with his for a brief moment, then he stepped back. "Let's try again Princess, this time without the distractions." He couldn't have shocked her more if he had hit her. She stood rooted to the spot, thinking she had misunderstood.

He turned his back on her and walked to the side of the mat to pick up a pitcher of water and cool himself down, the returned to the center to continue.

Minako was hurt, had he not been feeling the same things she had? Had he thought her desire a joke? She was torn between wanting to cry and wanting to hit him, and since he was positioning himself to go another round on their hand-to-hand sparring, her choice was made for her.

Uncertainly she crouched feeling very conflicted, but not knowing what else to do she feel into position and readied herself.

Then he grinned, an astonishing sight to her and spoke, giving her motivation. "If you want a kiss Princess you have to earn it. I don't give my affections freely."

She felt an answering grin appear on her face; unbelievably-he wanted to play! This was a side of him she had never seen and she was entranced by it, immediately wanting more.

Without waiting for him to give the word she began, kicking out a leg to trip him up, swinging her arms powerfully in any attempt to topple him. He retaliated and moved quickly, the two immersed themselves in the moment and each other, battling for supremacy each trying to outdo the other.

Artemis might be the more experienced fighter of the two but when Minako kicked into gear, her powers began to show themselves when the adrenaline started pumping and she held her own, managing to best him once or twice

She slipped and he gripped her close, pulling her against him to minimize her struggling. Both were panting hard. She looked up with fire in her eyes. "Well, we know what happens if I win" She said between breaths, "What happens if you win?"

He leaned down and dropped a quick kiss on her surprised lips. "Guess you'll have to wait and see" He taunted, then released her to sweep out a leg and cause her to drop onto the ground. She rolled and jumped back up and they continued their combat.

The heightened energy and attraction only added fuel to their battle and they were enjoying themselves immensely. Their abilities allowed them to do more than just physical fighting and the feelings emanating from them fed into each other, their bodies beginning to glow form the force of power being used.

They could not sustain the output for long though and were both starting to tire. They had been at it for some time and were beginning to wear down but there was no sign of a victor yet so the two refused to quit. Artemis did not want to give in for pride's sake. To be defeated by his ward when he was the stronger, more seasoned fighter of the two irked him and he did not plan on giving in.

Minako of course wanted to win in order to receive what she felt was her due, he had promised her a kiss if she won and she would not be denied. Even though the moment of tenderness had passed, she still expected her prize.

She mistepped again, and he knocked her to the ground, but as she prepared to get up, he lost patience with her refusal to quit and said instead; "You'll never impress the mighty Earth warrior with those moves." He huffed, " And I wouldn't count on your 'womanly wiles' to entice him either." He said angrily.

Minako straightened, gasping in anger and embarrassment, ashamed that he knew about her infatuation with Kunzite. "What makes you think I want to impress him?" She asked haughtily, trying to back him down through intimidation even as she set herself up to strike again.

"I told you Princess, nothing about you escapes my attention." He spoke laboriously between sentences, " I am fully aware of your infatuation." He said evenly, not indicating any feelings on the matter, simply stating the facts, as he knew them.

She abruptly turned away, humiliation spurning her on. She refused to continue this charade, and began walking barefoot across the grass leaving him behind.

Artemis realized he had gone too far, and jogged after her, easily catching up. "Princess, I apologize if I offended you." He offered but she stalked on, refusing to slow down or stop.

"I said I was sorry, quit acting childish and let's return to our practice!" He added, a little less patiently. Still she did not stop but instead picked up the pace.

Finally he grabbed her arm, jerking her back harder than he intended to so that she fell backwards into him. He steadied himself and held her immobile, close to his chest but still facing away from him.

"Princess please…" He murmured into her ear, and she turned a delicate, tear stained face towards him. He inhaled sharply at the sight; he had not realized he had upset her this much.

"Am I really so undesirable Tihmes?" She asked quietly, and he released her in bewilderment.

"Princess…" He trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Princess?" She said britlely, "What happened to Minako? You called me by my name before." She looked away, "Or was it just another tactic to get me to train?"

"Oh?" He responded slowly, "Weren't your attentions a form of attack?" He asked knowingly and she blushed, hating that he was turning this around on her.

She didn't answer and he raised a hand to her face, sweeping a thumb across her cheeks to dry her tears. She refused to look at him, still hurt and embarrassed, her face averted and he sighed quietly.

"Minako" He said simply, and she turned to look at him at then. He crooked a finger under her chin tilting it up, and lowering his head he bent in and kissed her. His lips moved over hers, sweetly, achingly tender. She caught her breath, then felt herself responding, uncrossing her arms to open and embrace him.

He watched her eyes drift closed, treasuring the sight of soft lashes fluttering in surrender before he closed his own, giving his senses over to her entirely. She broke the kiss, anxious for more, and her lips brushed his jaw, then his neck, as she nuzzled herself into him. Her mouth lowered and her hands raised to meet on his chest, and she traced the lines of his upper body with her fingers, following with her lips.

He stood motionless, his arms surrounding her, creating a protective barrier from the world. One hand was rose to stroke her hair, but when she began using her tongue, he gripped a handful almost painfully in response. His breathing became rougher, and rational thought slipped away, desire fogging his mind.

Knowing he had to take control before he lost it completely, he jerked her head back with a fistful of her hair. She bent back in supplication, and he leaned in to graze his teeth along her exposed throat before trailing back up to that misbehaving mouth of hers. He forced her lips open with his tongue but gentled at her whimper. The two melted into one, unable to separate and the kiss continued, increasing in intensity.

A twig snapped, a small sound, but the two broke apart instantly. Keeping her close, he looked around for the offending intruder, but saw that it was another deer, perhaps the same one from earlier. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears and he had to blink to clear his vision, looking around for further confirmation that they were alone, even after he had identified the furry nuisance.

He kept her close, her back to his chest as he tried to slow his breathing. In a tender move that stirred her heart, he leaned his head into the crook of her shoulder, his arms wrapping around her to keep her close.

To allow himself to be this vulnerable in front of her and to allow her to support him was not in his nature, nor was it something he even did with women he had bedded in the past. She was special, and now he was afraid she was beginning to figure out just how precious she was to him, had always been to him. Now there would be no dealing with her, he thought, but with an indulgent smile on his face.

As a gentle wind blew their hair out before them, the white and gold mingled together. Now that their ardor had cooled, their bodies were beginning to as well and he felt her give a delicate shiver despite the warmth of his embrace. But when she spoke, he realized it wasn't the cold air that had chilled her, it was nerves.

"What now Tihmes?" She wondered, pulling his arms tighter around her. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms and his sigh was a warm, damp puff of air on her neck. He kissed her shoulder to comfort them both.

"I will speak with your mother, to advise her of my intentions." He informed her.

She worried her lip between her teeth. "Will she approve?" She wanted to know.

Artemis laughed at that. "Your mother has made her thoughts on the matter clear." At her look of surprise he continued, "She has made mention to me more than once that she would not object to a relationship between us."

Minako turned within his arms to face him, huddling into him. "I didn't know you two had discussed me." She sounded almost forlorn.

"Your mother has known of my feelings for sometime now." He answered, not looking down at her, though he felt her staring. "She thought to keep your ties here if we were to fall in l…" He stopped, flushing. He feared he was rushing things, going to fast for her. She was young after all, and he had never indicated any feelings for her before, this was all so new to her he was sure to scare her off.

"Tihmes?" She asked, kissing his still bare chest, her eyes trained on his. "Do you love me?" She wanted to know.

"Princess" He said in a warning tone, trying to put them back on firm footing with him in charge and her obediently following.

She moved her hands to his stomach, and felt him suck in his breath in reaction. "Do you love me?" She asked him again.

"I…" He shouldn't answer this, not till there had been a proper courtship, till they had time to establish…he stopped thinking and grabbed her hand before it could travel any lower. Damn it, now she knew the way to control him, realizing that she was his weakness.

He stepped away from her, releasing her wrists. "Go back to the palace and find a place to stay warm, I'll go get the weapons and clothes." He instructed, turning away to walk back towards the mat.

"Tihmes" She called, and unable to help himself he stopped. "Do you love me?" She asked, her tone still patient.

He turned so that she could see him, her proud warrior. Tall, graceful, beautiful and difficult. And he was all hers. But she didn't move, didn't gloat, only waited for his answer.

The two stood, separated by a small distance and looked with longing at one another. Finally he answered. "With every breath in me, Princess." He nodded once. "I love you."

He turned to leave, needing time and space from her to collect himself and she turned in the opposite direction back to the palace walls. Exhilaration filled her, and she began running barefoot through the grass, spreading out her hands as if they were wings sprinted to the alcove. She was brought up short when she saw a palace guard there, doing his morning perimeter check.

"Morning Princess." He said respectfully bowing. He felt bad that she had to be up so early training. She probably wished she were in bed asleep he thought, sympathizing as that was where he wanted to be too.

But she surprised him. "It is a beautiful morning, isn't it!"? She agreed, then walked around him down the long open hall, her feet becoming coated in the dirt and cement of the hard cold outer floor.

The guard shook his head in wonder, looking out from the direction she had just come. It was a dull, cold, cloudy dawn and he knew she wasn't a fan of rising early. He shrugged continuing on his way, wondering what had happened to change her mind about mornings.

A few minutes later he saw Sir Artemis jog up, carrying weapons in one hand, and handfuls of clothing in the other and sporting a huge grin on his face. Unused to seeing the serious guardian so relaxed, he was further amazed at the informal "Morning" sent his way. He stood rooted to the spot as the guardian continued to jog, calling out to the Princess not far ahead. She stopped to wait for him, and when he caught up, he swung her cloak around her, dropping a kiss on her forehead, then taking her hand and walking the rest of the way together.

And the guard realized he had his answer.

>>>

End.


End file.
